The Inter-Dimensional Velvet Room
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: The Inter-Dimensional Entrance P5 AUAU. In which the Velvet Room sans Igor and attendants doubles as a meeting room for Kurusu Akiras from various alternate realities.


Summary: The Inter-Dimensional Entrance P5 AUAU. In which the Velvet Room sans Igor and attendants doubles as a meeting room for Kurusu Akiras from various alternate realities.

 _Note: Yet another installment to the Inter-Dimensional series. Heh :D_

Alt title: 'Welcome to Kurusu Akira Central'

 **Warnings: Shameless Self-Indulgence (Yet Again), Mentions Of ShuAke, Mentions Of Self-cest (Technically Speaking).**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

Akira opened his eyes and found himself staring at a familiar cell. He blinked as he sat up, noting that his clothes hadn't changed from his sleepwear into prison clothes, that he was unchained, and that the door to the cell was open.

So he was in the inter-dimensional room rather than the Velvet Room this night- it was a nice change of pace, he hadn't seen the other Kurusu Akiras since the day before he moved to Tokyo for his probation and his alternate counterparts threw him a pseudo-party for it.

("He's going to Tokyo!" Model Akira had crowed, "It's time!")

Walking out of the cell, he almost walked into another Akira who walked out of the cell next to his.

"Ah," The other Akira said, clearly shocked; he looked a year younger than Akira, so he made a guess.

"Is this your first time here?" Akira asked.

Younger Akira nodded and Akira hummed in thought, thinking back on his own first time.

"Well then." Akira first cleared his throat before throwing his arms out to grandiosely gesture at the place and spoke in a booming voice, "Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. I am Kurusu Akira, and I shall be your guide for the night."

"Your name is Kurusu Akira?" Younger Akira looked skeptical, "But my name is Kurusu Akira, as well."

Akira folded his arms against his chest and peered down at the younger Akira, whom he could tell was getting unnerved by the stare, "Is that so?"

Akira kept staring unblinkingly until younger Akira shakily replied, "Y-yes, it is so."

Akira hummed, "Well then, welcome to Kurusu Akira Central."

Younger Akira seemed to get over his earlier discomfort and eyed Akira with a weirded-out expression, "The Kurusu Akira _what_?"

"Hey, Fool!" A voice called from farther into the room, "I see you have a newbie with you! Come join us! We're playing never have I ever!"

"Oh?" Akira quirked his head to the side, "Sounds like fun. Let's." He grabbed younger Akira's arm and pulled him in the direction of the voice to walk into a gathering of Kurusu Akiras next to one of the cells. They were sitting on the ground with shots of what was probably coffee spread around them.

Akira greeted them and they chorused a greeting back before curiously observing the younger Akira. Akira didn't need to look at him to feel the disbelief radiating off of him.

"A new one, eh?" One of the Akiras, the reporter Akira, grinned mischievously at younger Akira while another Akira, teacher Akira, swatted him on the head.

Detective Akira smiled kindly at younger Akira and gestured next to him for the two to sit. As the two did, younger Akira asked, "What is this place?"

"Oh!" Rich heir Akira looked at him in shock, "Fool-kun didn't tell you?"

Hacker Akira peered from next to rich heir Akira to grin deviously at younger Akira, "Welcome to hell, noob."

Student Council President Akira frowned disapprovingly at hacker Akira, "Ignore him, Akira-kun. This is the inter-dimensional Velvet Room, where various Kurusu Akiras from various dimensions can meet in their dreams."

"Oh," Younger Akira said.

"As I was saying," Reporter Akira said, "We're playing never have I ever, would you like to join?"

"Alcohol?" Younger Akira stared curiously at the shots spread around.

"Ugh. No!" Teacher Akira frowned, "No alcohol for this bunch, there are minors. It's cheap instant coffee."

"Oh." Younger Akira seemed downcast and Akira raised an eyebrow at him, younger Akira blushed and turned his head away.

"It's your turn, Temperance," Student Council President Akira said and teacher Akira sighed.

"Alright. Okay. Never have I ever slept with Akechi Goro." Teacher Akira's eyes glinted.

There were groans around the group as almost everyone reached for their shots.

Student Council President Akira sipped at his shot in a dignified manner, while hacker Akira groaned and threw back his shot. Rich heir Akira blushed furiously as he drank his, and detective Akira continued smiling genially as he drank the coffee.

Younger Akira whipped his head around to stare at Akira; he looked very shocked.

"Who is this Akechi Goro?" He asked, "And why did most of our alternate counterparts sleep with him?"

Akira simply shrugged, he had yet to meet this Akechi Goro himself.

Reporter Akira grinned deviously at teacher Akira, "You're missing out."

Teacher Akira scowled at him and swatted him on the head again, "He's my student, Devil!"

Reporter Akira merely threw back his shot and made a face, "Ugh! Wherefore art thou, Sojiro's coffee?"

"I don't think wherefore art thou means what you think it means." Teacher Akira huffed.

"Details." Reporter Akira waved a dismissive hand.

That was when a new voice interrupted, "Hey, you're playing never have I ever?" A new Akira sat down next to younger Akira. Ah, Akira now recognized this one.

"Hello, World!" Rich heir Akira greeted.

"You're Kurusu Akira too?" Younger Akira mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Oh? You must be new. Kurusu Akira, huh? Kinda. I'm Amamiya-Kurusu Akiren."

Akira stifled a snicker while younger Akira looked confused.

"Let me explain." Akiren raised a hand, "While this room is for Kurusu Akiras, there are other alternate counterparts of ours who don't have the name. They go by Amamiya Ren. You won't be meeting any of them here, don't worry, due to the Amamiya-Kurusu name dispute, the two sides are no longer allowed to meet up unless they are willing to embrace hyphenating. It's why I'm the go-between."

"Hey, World!" Hacker Akira called out, "How about you start with your turn?"

"Sure," Akiren agreed before he hummed thoughtfully while the rest of the Akiras, sans younger Akira, held their breath- Akiren always came up with the wildest things.

"Never have I ever fucked any one of the Akiras present here."

A beat.

Younger Akira whipped his head around to stare incredulously at Akira again, "What?!"

Akira merely shrugged and thanked whoever was listening that artist Akira wasn't present in the room today.

Student Council President Akira was gaping at Akiren, while hacker Akira was grinning in excitement and rich heir Akira was blankly staring at one of the walls. Detective Akira was smiling as he observed the on goings with polite curiosity. Akira was tempted to call him out and casually mention how lucky the detective was that prosecutor Akira wasn't present either.

"Ugh!" Teacher Akira groaned and reached for the shot before knocking it back.

Reporter Akira stared at them in amazement, "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Would you get on with it already?" Teacher Akira blushed and turned away.

"Sure," Reporter Akira agreed easily and threw back his own shot of coffee.

"Oh my god!"

Akira knew it was going to be an interesting night.

.

End

The alternate Akiras are from Arcana swap AUs- POV Akira is Fool!Akira, reporter Akira is Devil!Akira, teacher Akira is Temperance!Akira, and so on.


End file.
